the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Cross
Angela Cross is a Lombax from the Ratchet & Clank series. She is one of the few known Lombaxes who was not sent to the Lombax dimension. History Pre-Game At some point in Angela's early life, she was sent from Fastoon in the Polaris galaxy to Grelbin in the Bogon galaxy. Later in life, she ended up working for Megacorp, in their Genetics Division. She created the Protopet in an attempt to create the perfect pet. However, there were some flaws that needed to be worked out. Before she could fix these flaws, the head of Megacorp, Abercrombie Fizzwidget, pushed up the release date. When Angela protested this, she was kicked out. Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando Left with no other choice, Angela donned a disguise and stole the Protopet, intending to destroy it. In response, Ratchet, who was hired by Mr. Fizzwidget, attempted to retrieve the Protopet. Despite this, Angela escaped with it and hired a mercenary group, called Thugs-4-Less, to protect her. All the while, Ratchet continued to track her down, following a trail left behind from Oozla to the Maktar Resort. She then abducted Clank from his apartment on Endako and sent a transmission to Ratchet, who was still at the Maktar Resort. In this transmission, she showed that she was holding Clank hostage. After zapping Clank, she ordered Ratchet to return to his own galaxy. However, Ratchet traveled to the planet and rescued Clank. During an ensuing fight between them and the Thugs-4-Less leader, she escaped from the planet. Angela briefly stopped at Notak before returning to her base on Siberius. Ratchet and Clank tracked her down and she lost in a battle against them. The Protopet was then reclaimed by the two, however, she still managed to escape. Not giving up easily, she tried to get the Protopet back on Tabora. She then threatened to shoot Ratchet if he didn't give up the Protopet but it was already back with Mr. Fizzwidget. Aggravated, she showed the two a commercial for the Megacorp Testing Facility. Later on, she sent them another transmission, this time while they were on Todano. She explained about the dangers of the Protopet and told them that Thugs-4-Less were hired by someone else. The Thugs then took over her flying lab and turned it into their personal prison. During the duo's escape from the prison, Angela infiltrated the Thugs' fleet. She sent them a transmission to let them know what she was up to but she was subsequently captured. The two tracked her location down to Snivelak, where the Thugs' headquarters were. Once the Thugs' leader was defeated, Angela was freed and she told them about how she used to work at Megacorp. While retrieving her old Megacorp ID badge, Angela had to called Ratchet and Clank for help. Grelbin had been overrun by Protopets while she was gone. Once they are taken care of, the trio infiltrate Megacorp HQ. However, once they got to the Protopet Duplication room, they were captured by Captain Qwark, who had disguised himself as Mr. Fizzwidget. It turns out that Qwark stole the device Angela created to control the Protopets in a plot to frame them. However, the original Protopet ended up being mutated and it swallowed Qwark. Once it was defeated, it spit out Qwark who then spit out the device. Angela said that it would take months of research to find out why the device didn't work. However, Clank then pointed out that the batteries were put in backwards. After turning the Protopet back to normal, she visited the two at Clank's apartment sometime later, when she told them that Qwark got a job at Megacorp. Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal Angela appeared at the end of the game in her thief disguise. She attended the premier of the newest Secret Agent Clank film. Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction Angela did not appear but it was mentioned that Max Apogee traveled to Bogon in order to save her from Tachyon. She was last seen fleeing in Max's ship, which was later recovered by authorities. Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Angela is once again mentioned, this time by the Pirate Radio news station. The announcers confirmed that she was a Lombax and that female Lombaxes don't have tails. Ratchet & Clank Collection According to the instruction manual, after the events of Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, Clank accessed his data files, showing the events of the first three games as movies. When Clank got to the second game, Angela dropped by for a visit. Before watching the events of Going Commando, she wished that she could go on another adventure with them. Gallery Angela 1.png The_Thief.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes